The Kids Are Not Alright
by Belletrist Word Salad
Summary: Contrary to what The Who would have you believe... LatviaSealand, RaivisPeter, mpreg, 'cause I could. De-anon from the Kink Meme.


The Kids Are Not Alright

Mr. America spouted some crazy idea about genetically engineering a giant tomato that could regenerate itself to end world famine. Mr. Spain, of course, was enthusiastic about the idea. Mr. South Italy, not so much ("Shut the fuck up, you damn tomato bastard!"). Then Mr. Britain scoffed at his former Colony's outlandish idea ("Yet another half-wit scheme…")…and it all went downhill from there, much to the entertainment of Mr. Russia.

Just another day at the World Conference.

Raivis Galante, the Nation of Latvia, used Mr. Russia's lack of attention on himself and his fellow Baltics to slip away before Mr. Germany could once again restore order, making a beeline for where he'd seen another familiar face.

His best friend Peter Kirkland, the (Micro)nation of Sealand, sat at the table in the main lobby, enjoying his usual ice cream float and swinging his legs under his usual chair. Seeing Raivis, the blonde's cerulean eyes took on a joyful light as he waved.

Raivis waved back, but not as enthusiastically, his smile and eyes dulled by guilt. After everything Peter had been through, thanks to him, and how it'd cost him his innocence, he was amazed at how the blonde could still make such innocent gestures.

Especially when Peter's body was carrying the proof of said loss of innocence.

Yes, the Micronation was pregnant. It all started out innocently enough (things like this usually did, Raivis would bitterly reflect from time to time). They'd bonded as ephemeral human children would, with their own hopes and dreams—Latvia's of permanent independence, Sealand's of recognition as a true Nation. Then they'd gotten to know each other more intimately and finally, hormones had kicked in, something for which the Latvian would berate himself in the months to come…

Shaking these thoughts away, the youngest Baltic made his way to the table, taking a seat across from his friend. It was the first time they'd seen or heard from each other in months since he'd become economically dependent on Russia again and most likely the only chance they would get for a while. The Latvian had no intention of wasting it.

"So…how've you been?"

Peter had been fine, considering. This whole pregnancy thing…some parts of it really sucked, like when he'd been throwing up every day (and not just in the mornings), while other parts were just weird, like when _it_ moved—"Makes me feel like that guy in _Alien_"—to which Raivis couldn't help but giggle softly. Typical Peter.

But most of all, the Sealander missed him. Sure, he had his Mama Finland and Papa Sweden, as well as Hanatamago, but ever since "that big Russian jerk" kept his best friend from him, he had no one to play with, no one to regale with tales of his future greatness…no shoulder to cry on when Mama and Papa were busy.

Raivis winced, then turned away, unable to look in the blonde's eyes anymore. "Peter, I…I'm sorry. For…everything." And he was. He _really_ was.

He felt warmth on his hand and saw that the Sealander had reached across the table, taking the Latvian's hand within his own. And looking into those sea-blue eyes, he saw yet another look that screamed _Stop being so hard on yourself!_ Raivis had to smile again; Peter really _did_ have a big heart.

"Aww. Isn't this sweet…" Raivis whirled around, his startled eyes landing upon one who dwarfed them all. "M-Mr. Russia…" How long had he been standing there? What did he want _now_? And why did he have to do this in front of Peter?

"So. This is your little boy toy, Mr. Latvia." He felt that hand, that vertebrae-crushing hand, descend upon his head once again, and his shivering worsened. "Who'd've thought you'd have it in you, such an itty bitty guy…" Why couldn't he have broken more than his back jumping out of that plane? And why couldn't Toris be brave enough to slip some arsenic in his vodka?

"Of course, Mr. Latvia, who's to say that it's even yours? Little Sealand here sold himself. Someone on the market before Mr. Sweden bought him might've…sampled those goods. And who's to say Mr. Sweden himself hasn't—" Before Raivis could react, a flash of blue and blond flew past him. And straight into Mr. Russia.

"_DON'T YOU __**DARE**__ INSULT MY PAPA_! _And leave Raivis alone, you Russian jerk of jerks_!"

The Latvian didn't know what to think. Never before had he seen the Sealander so angry. Annoyed, yes, especially when talking about how nobody would take him seriously, namely that "British jerk of jerks". But _this_…

For his part, Mr. Russia giggled, unfazed, his smile never having left. "So young, yet so feisty, and not even a real Nation. I can see why Mr. Latvia chose _your_ vital regions to invade. But you know, a little thing like you should be more careful, especially in your current condition." Here, the Russian's violet eyes showed more of the sinister light that belied his Stepford smile. "Accidents happen, you know. Even to us Nations." He subtly shifted the sling that held his infamous water pipe, and the chill that jolted the youngest Baltic rivaled that of Siberia and General Winter.

Raivis's eyes flicked back to Peter, and when he saw that the brash Sealander's eyes no longer sparked with anger, he knew that the Russian's threat had gotten through to Peter as well. The shivering that started up again was now as much from impotent rage as centuries of pounded-in fear. Just when he thought Russia couldn't stoop any lower…

Apparently satisfied, the former Superpower closed his eyes again to better match that Stepford smile. "Come along, Mr. Latvia. We don't want to miss the rest of the Conference. Say goodbye to your Micronation friend."

Raivis waited until the towering Russian was out of sight before letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He turned to say his goodbyes to Peter, only to see the blonde's eyes brimming with salty tears.

The hatred that Raivis felt for Ivan now grew tenfold. But there was no way he could act upon it now, so he swallowed it back and embraced his friend, trying to think of some way to make this less painful. But there wasn't, and he knew that. So he settled for giving his friend as reassuring a smile as he could muster before whispering _Es mīlu tevi._

Peter gave a watery smile before whispering back _Rakastan sinua liian._

Walking away, Raivis had to hold back his own tears and upped his pace as he steeled himself against the Sealander's soft sobs drifting from the lobby.

-:-

When the World Conference ended, Berwald and Tino came upon a sight that always broke their jaded Nation hearts: Peter sitting at the table, face buried in his arms and shoulders shaking with sobs. The Swede and Finn immediately rushed to their adopted son's side, Tino kneeling until he was at the Sealander's eye level. "Peter?" he asked softly. No response but a choked sob. "Peter?"

The blond Micronation finally looked up, sniffling, revealing a tear-stained face. Maternal instinct kicked in and Tino hugged his son to his chest, holding back his own tears as Berwald put a hand atop Peter's head. "L't's go h'me."

It would be one of the hardest drives home ever, with Peter's tears soaking his Mama Finland's shirt and Peter refusing to say what had brought on such tears.

* * *

Glossary

**Es mīlu tevi:** Latvian. I love you.

**Rakastan sinua liian:** Finnish. I love you too.

**Update:** I've also posted this on my dA (**UberChimerism**) and fellow deviant **foxesdemonica** was sweet enough to write a sequel, The Kids Are Finally Alright. Check it out for more LatSea goodness!


End file.
